


i'm doing just fine (i would lie and say that you're not on my mind)

by lesbiannshit



Series: sad song oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Swearing, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, but like once, wanda maximoff missing her brother hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: After Ultron, Wanda has a tough time coping with the fact that her brother is gone. Forever. And that he's not coming back.(loosely based off of Gavin DeGraw's Not Over You)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Series: sad song oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	i'm doing just fine (i would lie and say that you're not on my mind)

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_   
_And finally, I'm forced to face the truth_   
_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

Wanda missed him. Every minute of every hour of every day, she missed Pietro with all of her heart. It had been almost three months since Sokovia, and she knew she should be over it by now. So instead of telling someone about it, she hid it. She hid how she cried every night about not being able to see him anymore, how she felt numb without him by her side. She hid how her nightmares were so vivid and terrifying that she’d often end up on the bathroom floor, too nauseous to move.

The days blended together and she had trouble figuring out if it was morning or afternoon most of the time. The only time she was every sure of the time was when she was in training, but that was only because training was always at one pm on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.

Wanda left her room, glancing at the clock. It read 5:27 am, so she figured almost no one else would be up yet. She made her way to the elevator and told Friday to take her to the common floor. She usually got coffee from the communal kitchen because she didn’t actually know how to work the coffee machine, so using her own was out of the question, and there was almost always a pot of coffee down in that kitchen.

She sighed as she walked out of the elevator and made a beeline for the coffee machine, taking pouring herself a cup of coffee. She used to add cream and sugar, but recently she started to care less so she just drank it black, even if it tasted incredibly bitter. 

As she was drinking her coffee, the elevator bell dinged and Tony walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, Little Red,” Tony said, refilling his coffee cup. “You’re up early,” Tony looked at the clock. “At least I think it’s early. Friday is it morning or afternoon?”

“It is afternoon, sir,” Friday responded. “Might I suggest going to sleep soon?”

“Ah, whatever,” Tony said, waving his hand. “Hey, I need your opinion on a suit I made for you. Could you come down to the lab at, oh, four pm?”

“Yeah,” Wanda replied quietly. “You might have to get Friday to remind me though,”

“Of course,” Tony said. “Friday remind me later that Wanda’s coming to the lab at 4. And make sure you remind her as well,”

“Of course, sir,” Friday replied. “Might I suggest checking your email? Ms. Potts has a few prototypes you need to look through and a few papers to sign,”

“Ah, yeah. Tell her I’ll look at them,” Tony smiled. “Catch you later, Little Red,” 

Tony walked back over to the elevator and asked for Friday to bring him to his lab. Wanda watched the doors close before turning her attention back to her coffee. 

Her stomach rumbled a few minutes later, causing her to stand up and walk over to the fridge. She opened it and her eyes drifted to a pizza box that was probably leftovers from the night before. She lifted to lid and studied the pizza, it looked to be onions, tomatoes, and what was possibly ham. She smiled for a split second, before closing the box. Pietro’s favorite topping had been ham and onions (she’d always found onions on pizza kind of gross, but she always let him order them because she knew he loved it). She sighed before glancing around the fridge once more, looking for something else to eat. Finding nothing that she found appealing, she closed the fridge and grabbed her coffee mug, finishing what was left. She glanced at the time and saw that she’d been in the kitchen for about an hour.

Wanda took one last glance around the kitchen before putting her mug in the sink. She made her way back towards the elevator. It was a Saturday which meant she didn’t have training, so she decided she was going to try and get a little more sleep before she had to go down to Tony’s lab.

“Wanda?” Natasha’s voice snapped Wanda out of her thoughts and she looked up at the redhead. “The elevator’s here,”

“Oh,” Wanda mumbled. “Sorry, I was spacing out, I guess,”

“It’s fine,” Natasha said, eyeing the girl carefully. “How long have you been up?”

“Since 5:30, I think,” Wanda replied, walking into the elevator. “I am going back to bed now, though,”

“Ah,” Natasha nodded and watched the elevator doors close. She waited a minute or so before asked Friday a question. “How long since she actually slept, Friday?”

“For 8 or more hours, three weeks. For 4 or more hours, a week. For more than 2 hours, five days,” Friday replied. 

“Jesus Christ,” Natasha mumbled. “Keep me updated on her sleeping, okay?”

“Of course,” Friday replied. “I should also let you know she seems to be experiencing a lot of nightmares lately.”

“Thanks, Friday,” Natasha sighed. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this kid?” she mumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

\----

Wanda sighed as she rolled over on her bed. She’d been trying to fall back asleep for two hours, but she had no luck. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

She thought about Pietro. She thought about how she’d never see him run into a wall again or how she’d never hear him yell at one for being in his way. She thought about how she’d never get to tell him onion on a pizza was disgusting or that he had something stuck in his teeth. She thought about how she’d never see his hair flopping around as he ran and she’d never see his smile again. She thought about how she’d never hear him say he was twelve minutes older or his famous catchphrase again.

And as Wanda thought, tears streamed down her face. And as time passed, she drifted off, thinking of her brother as she did.

_ Pietro smiled as they walked the streets of Novi Grad, laughing at a stupid joke he made. Wanda rolled her eyes, grinning.  _

_ “You didn’t see that coming?” He said, smiling. _

_ “That was a terrible joke,” She replied, rolling her eyes. “I swear they are getting worse and worse,” _

_ “At least you laughed,” Pietro grinned.  _

_ “Who said I laughed at the joke? Maybe I was just laughing at how stupid you sound,” _

_ Pietro shrugged. “I like to think you appreciate my jokes,” _

_ “Keep thinking, then,” _

_ As Pietro laughed, he started to disappear before her eyes, turning to dust. _

_ “Pietro?” She whispered. _

_ His eyes turned cold and he smirked. “You didn’t see that coming?” _

_ She screamed as he disappeared, leaving only a pool of blood behind. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, sobbing. _

_ When she opened her eyes, she was in the Compound, Pietro by her side. Steve and Natasha were in front of them. She recognized this as the first time they all trained together, which was during her second week at the Compound. _

_ “Avengers…” Steve started and Pietro turned to Wanda, grinning. “Assemble!” _

_ As everyone cheered, Pietro’s expression turned solemn. Holes of light started to form in his chest. _

_ “I’m sorry,” He smiled sadly as the holes grew bigger. “You didn’t see that coming?” _

_ As he disappeared once again, she screamed. No one else seemed to notice and they all stood there silently. As she sobbed, Tony turned to her, a grin on his face.  _

_ “You didn’t see that coming?” He said as he seemed to turn to Pietro in front of her. _

_ Except as he transformed into Pietro, he got paler and paler until he was almost completely white. She looked at his chest, seeing red bloodstains all over it. _

_ “Be strong, sister,” He said. “It won’t be long until we have the power we need to fight,” _

_ “What?” She asked, confused. “Pietro, what do you mean?” _

_ Pietro’s eyes turned dark. “It won’t be long until you have the power you need to fight,” _

_ He disappeared again, this time he crumbled into dirt. _

_ She fell to her knees once more, grabbing the dirt with her hands. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. _

_ Wanda opened her eyes again, but this time she was in her room. She couldn’t tell if she was still asleep or if she was awake. Natasha walked into the room with a cup of tea. _

_ “Natasha?” Wanda asked, confused. “What’s happening?” _

_ “You’re hurt,” Natasha smiled. “But soon you’ll be better,” _

_ Wanda furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. She gasped as she saw that she was wearing Pietro’s clothes and her chest was riddled with gunshot wounds. She looked back up at Natasha, confused. _

_ “Am I?” She asked. “Am I him?” _

_ Natasha’s eyes grew dark and her face morphed into Wanda’s. “No,” She said, pulling out a gun. “But you are dead,” _

_ A gunshot went off and Wanda closed her eyes once more and felt herself drift away. _

_ “Wake up!” A voice yelled. “Wanda, wake up!” _

\----

It was around three when Friday alerted Natasha that something was wrong. 

“Ms. Romanov, it appears that Ms. Maximoff is having a nightmare,” Friday said.

Natasha dropped her book on the table and quickly walked towards the elevator.

“Wanda’s floor, please,” She said. 

The elevator started to move and Natasha impatiently waited. It felt as if it was taking longer than normal, which bothered her. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she walked out and towards Wanda’s room.

“Ms. Romanov I must warn you, it appears that Wanda is using her powers in her sleep. Waking her up might cause her to lash out at you,”

“Thanks, Friday,” Natasha said. 

She approached Wanda’s door and immediately knew what Friday had been talking about. Under the door, there was a faint red glow visible. She opened the door slowly, surprised that is was open (but then again not everyone was as paranoid as Natasha). 

When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was that Wanda was completely still. Red magic swirled around her, picking up things like clothes and books and moving them around the room. She grabbed one of the books out of the air and threw it at Wanda’s head (it was her best idea at the time). Wanda didn’t stir, although she did react slightly when the book hit her head.

“Wake up!” Natasha yelled. “Wanda, wake up!”

Wanda shot up in bed (Natasha was surprised, she didn’t think shouting would work). Her hands flew over her mouth as she ran to her bathroom, throwing up as she reached the toilet. Natasha heard her slump against the wall and she made her over to the bathroom carefully.

“Wanda?” Natasha quietly asked.

Wanda jumped slightly, looking up at Natasha. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Wanda mumbled, closing her eyes.

Natasha sighed and sat next to Wanda. They sat there for a few minutes until Wanda buried her head in her hands, letting out a strangled sob.

“Oh, Wanda,” Natasha mumbled, running her hand through the younger girl’s hair. “What’s going on?”

Wanda rested her head against the wall, taking a shaky breath. “He’s dead,” She mumbled. “I killed him,” She brought a hand up to her forehead, feeling around for the gunshot wound.

“Wanda, Ultron killed Pietro, you didn’t,” Natasha mumbled. “It’s not your fault.”

“I shot him,” Wanda’s eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face. “Oh god, I shot him,”

“Wanda, honey, listen to me,” Wanda looked over at Natasha slowly. “It was a dream. I promise you that you didn’t kill him. None of it was ever your fault.”

“I…” Wanda choked back a sob. “He…”

“Shh…” Natasha whispered, wrapping her arms around the young girl. “It’s okay, Wanda. I’m right here.”

Wanda buried her head in Natasha’s shoulder, sobbing. Natasha ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair, mumbling reassuring words.

“Do you think…” Wanda started after a few moments of silence. “Do you think I’m a monster?”

“No, you’re not a monster,” Natasha said. “You wanna know how I know that?”

Wanda nodded. 

“Because monsters don’t feel sorry for others. They don’t feel bad when they kill,” Natasha started. “You’ve never been a monster, Wanda,”

“Thank you,” Wanda mumbled. “Please stay,”

“I’ll stay as long as you need, маленькая ведьма,” Natasha mumbled.

“Ms. Maximoff, Tony is reminding you that you have to come down to the lab and give your opinion on the suit he designed,” Friday said, breaking the silence.

“Tell him to fuck off,” Wanda mumbled. “Or to reschedule for tomorrow,”

“He says ‘language’,” Friday replied, causing Natasha to chuckle lightly. “And he made a note to reschedule for 4 tomorrow,”

“Good,” Wanda mumbled. “Also tell him to eat something,”

“He says ‘you’re not old enough to be my mom’,” Friday said, causing the two to laugh. “And he also says ‘stop being a hypocrite and go eat something yourself’,”

“Fine,” Wanda mumbled. “Do we have any cereal?”

**Author's Note:**

> the Russian roughly translates to 'little witch' but i also used google translate so it's probably Not Right  
> im sorry, but my brain was like: angst, now. and then I was like: okay, fine  
> and then this happened  
> you can thank my 1:30 am feels for this  
> this is not my best work but I'm publishing it because why the fuck not, you know?  
> i also didn't proofread this so i am responsible for all the mistakes  
> also, the dream might not make any sense but honestly fuck it i don't care  
> also if you didn't notice this kind of got away from me but i still like it so I'm still publishing it  
> feedback is appreciated and if you could check out my other works I would appreciate it!  
> have a good day y'all!


End file.
